Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to health and wellness breathing devices.
State of the Art
Salt Cave Therapy (Speleotherapy) is a known method for assisting health and wellness. As the person breaths in the salt-filled air in the caves, the minerals in the salt-filled air enter into the person and the salt-filled mineral air cleans up, regenerates and heals the irritated and inflamed breathing system of the person. The substances locked in the salt crystals for millions of years do their job and go down to the most hidden corners of the person's breathing system on a micro level and once there, aide the person's body in cleaning the respiratory system. The salt is a natural anti-bacterial that kills germs that cause infections.
However, traveling to these caves was/is very costly and time-consuming. As a result, persons could not reach and utilize this salt cave breathing treatment on a regular basis for the related health benefits. Eventually, hand-held inhalers have been developed based on the salt cave therapy and have made it more convenient to for users to obtain the benefits of salt cave therapy. Indeed, these inhalers have largely replaced traveling to the cave.
Many of these inhalers are made of ceramic or porcelain. The ceramic may chip, flake, break off, or otherwise fragment and leave undesired ceramic particles mixed in with the salt or minerals within the ceramic inhaler. Also, many of these inhalers have small inlet holes for inserting salt therein. This makes it difficult of the user to insert the salt within the inhaler. Moreover, it becomes increasing more difficult to take the salt out and clean the inhaler should the salt begin to clump, due to moisture, into a large mass that is larger than the small inlet hole. As a result, these inhalers are riddled with problems, such as being difficult to sanitize, being fragile, and being cumbersome to transport from location to location and/or carry around on the user.
Thus, there is a need in the market for a device that addresses these concerns and makes it more convenient and efficient for persons to receive Speleotherapy.